


Пересекающиеся вселенные

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), reda_79



Category: American Assassin (2017), Bigger, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Parallel Universes, RPF, Single work, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Три встречи на пляже.
Relationships: Derek Hale&Mitch Rapp, Stiles Stilinski&Joe Weider, Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://a.radikal.ru/a34/2007/e0/c98dddccba1d.gif  
> https://b.radikal.ru/b31/2007/37/eb04c0aef2e0.gif  
> https://c.radikal.ru/c21/2007/c7/e9c391496fa8.gif  
> https://a.radikal.ru/a12/2007/77/bfcec5bf3e76.gif
> 
> Митча Рэппа и Стайлза Стилински сыграл Дилан О’Брайен, Дерека Хейла и Джо Уайдера - Тайлер Хеклин

Ранним утром на диком пляже практически безлюдно. Идеальное время для пробежки. Океан рокочет набегающими волнами. Голые ступни вязнут в песке, пока еще прохладном. Хоть Дерек и прожил последние несколько лет на севере Канады, раскаленный жар калифорнийского песка не забыл. Еще каких-нибудь полчаса, максимум час, и он нагреется до некомфортной даже для оборотня температуры. А бегать в обуви Дерек совершенно отвык. Ему нравится ощущать тепло земли, мягкость травы, опавшей хвои и листьев. Он скучал по рассыпчатой текучести песка и по яркому солнцу, первые лучи которого уже разукрашивают океанскую гладь.

Сняв очки, Дерек счастливо жмурится, подставляя лицо легкому бризу, и чуть сбавляет темп бега. Из воды неподалеку выныривает парень, раздвигая могучими плечами водную толщь. Мускулистые руки взлетают вверх, отбрасывая со лба мокрые волосы, пальцы смахивают влагу с ресниц.

Знакомый жест заставляет Дерека остановиться. Зрение обостряется.

Незнакомец просто поразительно похож на Стайлза. Те же скулы, длинные ресницы, чуть вздернутый нос, широкий рот с немного припухшей посередине верхней губой, родинки – и те все на месте.

Сердце пропускает удар. Внутри скулит волк.

Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.

Парень – нет, молодой мужчина – он явно старше Стайлза, старше того, каким он был, когда Дерек видел его в последний раз, и старше, чем тот был бы сейчас, если бы не…

«Если бы не погиб», – сердито напоминает себе Дерек.

Этот мужчина не он, потому что Стайлз мертв. Мертвые не возвращаются.

– Эй, с вами все в порядке?

Дерек вздрагивает. Двойник Стайлза подошел совсем близко, смотрит встревожено. На лбу залегла складка, бицепсы на руках напряжены, будто он собрался…

Что? Прыгнуть на него? Броситься оказывать помощь? Он что, чертов спасатель? Вполне вероятно, но, судя по фигуре и шрамам на торсе и под левым ребром, скорее уж военный.

– Эй, – машет рукой перед глазами.

Еще один жест Стайлза.

– Ты же не упадешь в обморок, правда, здоровяк? – хмыкает уже с иронией. Впрочем, появившаяся было улыбка быстро гаснет. Он кладет на плечо Дерека ладонь – теплую, несмотря на то, что вода в океане была холодной. – Я не привидение.

– Что? – вскинув взгляд, Дерек смотрит ему в глаза. Надежда вновь бьет куда-то в грудину.

– Ты просто выглядишь, будто мертвеца увидел, – говорит тот, медленно убирая руку с плеча. – Я так на него похож? – спрашивает неожиданно понимающе.

– Да, – признается Дерек.

– Как его звали?

А он прозорлив. Или тоже терял кого-то? Дерек не знает. Он все еще всматривается в него, находя знакомые черты и небольшие различия, не понимая, что ранит сильнее.

– Стайлз. Его звали Стайлз, – сипло говорит он и наконец отводит взгляд.

– Слушай, может, выпьем чего-нибудь, а?

– С чего это?

– Мне кажется, тебе не помешает, да и мне, – невесело усмехается незнакомец. – Моя невеста умерла на одном из подобных пляжей.

– Как ее звали? – невольно зеркалит Дерек недавний вопрос.

– Катрина.

– Здесь недалеко есть бар, его держит мой друг, – предлагает Дерек.

– Отлично, – мужчина кривовато улыбается. – Кстати, я Митч.

– Дерек.

Разделить горе на двоих оказывается совсем неплохо.  
Со временем Дерек перестает видеть в Митче Стайлза. Случайная встреча перерастает в дружбу, а дружба дает начало чему-то еще…


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз выныривает из воды, пятерней зачесывает слишком сильно отросшие волосы назад, смаргивает и замирает. Прямо перед ним на берегу стоит Дерек с фигуристой блондинкой. Она что-то говорит, он кивает, поворачивает голову и смотрит на Стайлза.

Стайлз встречает его взгляд и едва не падает. Ноги становятся ватными, волны бьют в спину, словно бы подталкивая его к тому, кого он так долго искал и встретил совершенно случайно.

Взгляд Дерека заинтересованно скользит по его плечам и груди. Но что-то не так. Он не улыбается, не бежит навстречу, ни фыркает и не хмурится. Словом – ни одного из знакомых выражений. Он будто совсем не узнает его. Смотрит незнакомо, как на экспонат.

Стайлза передергивает. Что, блядь, с ним случилось? Амнезия?

Перед глазами все плывет, Стайлз протирает глаза, мокрые не от воды. «Черт», – рычит он на себя. Нехрен расклеиваться, чувак. Иди к нему.

Он делает шаг, потом второй, более уверенно. Расправляет плечи, вспоминая, как старался наращивать всю эту мускулатуру. Похоже, и Дерек времени не терял и, кажется, жил в качалке.

– Привет, – улыбается ему Дерек… или нет? Незнакомый акцент режет уши, преувеличенно-внимательный взгляд смущает.

– Ты не Дерек, – вырывается у Стайлза.

– Дерек? – мужчина заламывает брови – так похоже и в то же время совсем по-другому. – Нет. Меня зовут Джо. Джо Уайдер. Я ищу тела для своего шоу.

– Для шоу? – Стайлз вдруг представляет себя у шеста и, хохотнув, фыркает. – Нет, спасибо, я не танцую.

– Не нужен танец, – взмахивает руками незнакомец, шагая ближе. – Я предлагаю участие в конкурсе.

Стайлз осторожно отступает.

– У вас прекрасная фактура, – не унимается тот. – Нужно только подсушить вот здесь, – он делает странный пасс ладонью.

Стайлз смотрит на все эти манипуляции и не понимает, как мог принять этого чудика за Дерека. При всей внешней схожести они разительно отличаются в пластике, жестах, в голосе, манере говорить, улыбаться.

– Думаю, мне пора.

– Пожалуйста, постойте, – вдруг окликает его та самая блондинка и подходит ближе. – Я жена этого олуха. Джо тренер, он мечтает возродить бодибилдинг. Уделите ему пару минут, будьте добры.

– Какая фактура, – бормочет Джо. – Разрешите потрогать?

Глаза чудика полны почти детского восторга, наверное, поэтому Стайлз кивает, стараясь не заржать вслух.

Джо присаживается перед ним на корточки и касается его пресса – благоговейно, словно статуи. И Стайлзу становится не до смеха. Теплые пальцы ощупывают скрытые под кожей мышцы, он едва сдерживает дрожь.  
Если бы у него оставались сомнения в личности этого человека, теперь их больше нет. Прикосновения Дерека он не спутал бы ни с чьими другими.

Настоящего Дерека Стайлз больше никогда не встречает. До него доходят слухи, что тот пропал в лесах Канады. Стайлз отправляется на поиски, но следов не находит. Джо Уайдер пишет ему письма еще несколько лет, приглашает в открывшуюся школу бодибилдинга, который снова на пике популярности. Стайлз в конце концов соглашается приехать.


	3. Chapter 3

Дилан бросается в волны, словно дикий дельфин.

Тайлер пытается угадать, где именно он вынырнет, но просчитывается и получает целый фонтан брызг прямо в лицо.

– Вот засранец! – отплевываясь, рычит он, хватая хохочущего наглеца поперек туловища, подсекает и роняет в воду, лишь чудом сам удерживаясь на ногах.

Дилан всплывает в полутора метрах от него. Встает в полный рост – вода доходит ему до середины груди. Трясет отросшей шевелюрой, как игривый щенок, вытирает лицо ладонями. Тайлер, как всегда, засматривается на его длинные пальцы и широкие запястья, увитые венами, поражаясь, когда этот мальчик успел так вырасти.

– Прекрати, – фыркает Дилан, шлепая ладонью по воде.

– Что прекратить? – легко увернувшись от брызг, вскидывает бровь Тайлер.

– Смотреть на меня так.

– Как?

– Словно хочешь меня сожрать.

– Ты путаешь меня с Дереком, – бурчит Тайлер. По свежевыбритым щекам ползет предательский румянец.

– Вовсе нет. – Дилан снова окатывает его водой, на этот раз успешно. – У Дерека это животный инстинкт, у тебя… по-другому, – чуть запинаясь, стучит он зубами.

Тайлер замечает, что его губы слегка посинели, а плечи, такие неожиданно мощные – он круто раскачался для роли Митча, – покрылись мурашками.

– Я на берег, догоняй, – кричит он, припуская во весь опор. Это лучший способ выманить Дилана из воды.

Он падает на песок. Дилан приземляется рядом. Тайлер прикрывает глаза, представляя, что сейчас перевернется, нависнет над Диланом и поцелует.  
Что-то закрывает от него солнце, тяжелое горячее тело вжимает его в песок.

– Ты слишком громко думаешь и слишком медлишь, – заявляет Дилан ему в губы. Поцелуй нежный и совсем не глубокий, но Тайлера пробивает насквозь.


End file.
